


TV Time With Thor

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: The (Mundane) Life and Times of Superheroes and Villains [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Marvel - Freeform, Steve always tries to help, Thor is still getting used to the modern world, Tony is a little shit, but he's really just as lost, crack!fic, thor is a lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: "It's just a TV, Thor," Tony tries, looking blankly at the hulking man - yes, he sees the irony in that description - who continues to glare at the screen.





	

"It's just a TV, Thor," Tony tries, looking blankly at the hulking man - yes, he sees the irony in that description - who continues to glare at the screen. "There's nothing to get your panties in a twist over."

"My undergarments are perfectly fine," huffs the blond, holding Mjölnir in a tight fist. "But that _little man_ is clearly challenging me to a duel!"

That's it, Tony just can't help himself. He burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides when Thor looks at him as if he'd finally gone completely mad.

"Man of Iron, this is no laughing matter!"

"What's going on?" A new voice begins, looking over the two men see Cap walking into Stark Tower's living room.

"That man challenges me!” Thor bellows, glaring at the wrestler screaming on TV.

The blonde raises a brow and looks over to the television screen.

"The guy on the TV?" Steve questions, looking over at Tony - clearly unimpressed. "Thor, that guy is just a recording, here."

Steve walks over, grabs the remote and switches the screen of, but now Thor goes wide eyed.

"What happened to him?!" The blond bellows, looking between his two fellow heroes in shock.

"He's fine Thor," Steve tries, but even he cracks a smile at the God’s bewilderment - was he this lost when coming to the twenty-first century?

"You have defeated him in my stead, Captain of America!" Thor exclaims, holding up his hammer. "We must celebrate!"

Later, Thor came to terms with what a TV was, and thankfully didn't destroy it like he had with Tony's projector - he thought the machine trapped souls. Least to say, Stark never let him live it down. However, a week later, the God of Thunder went ape shit and destroyed Tony's Stark Phone claiming Natasha was held captive inside of it and, quote, _we must free her!_ Before blowing the damn thing to bits.


End file.
